


Be a Good Girl

by PrentissPoppet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Mommy Issues, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet
Summary: THIs WORK IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED. I’M UNHAPPY WITH IT SO I’M CHANGING WHAT I’VE WRITTEN.#####SHE/HER PRONOUNS - You meet a beautiful FBI agent at a BDSM club and quickly become infatuated. How does the relationship progress between you two girls and will it last as long as you had hoped? Light BDSM.All chapters with Smut will be marked with an asterisk (*) in the title of the chapter.Also posted on Wattpad under the same user.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. At The Bar

All chapters with smut will be marked with an asterisk (*) in the title. 

—————

After a tough day of arguing with other lawyers, the best thing to do is probably head home. It's in moments like these where I wish I had a girlfriend to hold me and help me feel safe after being repeatedly told I'm wrong about a court case by my boss. I know I've done nothing wrong but it's still hard to be judged for something I disagree with him about. 

I catch the 5:30pm train to get home from work. Thankfully it wasn't too busy today. On the train this evening, I decided to go for a drink at the local BDSM bar where I hoped to have a little fun. The dating websites are hard because people either aren't into the same things as I am, want a threesome or they live miles away. I'm not opposed to the occassional threesome to relieve some stress but not all the time. As for a long distance relationship, I'd prefer my partner to be close, especially after a long day like today when I need a cuddle and to be taken care of. As the train announced the stop I wanted to get off at, I was pulled out of my thoughts and got ready to leave the train with my handbag and coat. 

The doors on the train pinged open and my heels clicked on the floor of the platform as I tried to get past the crowds of people. Eventually I made it throught the mass of people also using public transport during rush hour and stepped out onto the street. I stood still for a few minutes taking in my surroundings to calm myself down before using the back streets to get to the club which was hidden away for privacy to only the people who knew about it. 

Andrew was stood at the door and shook my hand before taking my coat and bag to hang up in the cloakroom. I made sure I had my ID, my credit card and my phone before entering the bar. I checked the time. Just after 6pm. As I went to open the door, Andrew spoke to me. "Darling, there's a gorgeous brunette in a suit at the bar, far right corner. She's just your type and I mean in all the ways. I've seen her around a few times. You might wanna pop an extra button undone and bring your flirty eyes out. Have fun!". I laughed as he gave me a wink and batted my eyelashes telling him to keep an eye out for me leaving in case I needed my stuff ready if I left with her. Game on. 

As soon as I opened the door to the club I was met with the familiar smell of aftershave from both the men and even some of the women. Strutting to the bar, I perched on one of the seats waiting for a bartender to serve me. Before I could even order there was a glass of what looked like gin and tonic placed in front of me. "Welcome back lovely, it's good to see you again. A gin and tonic courtesy of Miss Prentiss in the corner." I looked up to see a brunette in a suit giving me a smile and a confident wave, it must be the woman Andrew was talking about. I'd noticed her a few weeks ago and she just observed the people in the bar. In all honesty, she seemed new to the BDSM community. I made eye contact, put the straw in my mouth and took a sip before licking my lips, giving her a wink and looking away. If I was right, she'd be sat next to me in the next few minutes. I knew how to tease.

Absentmindedly, I started to stir the drink that had been placed in front of me and let my mind wander for a few moments. I was pulled out of my thoughts once agin by a husky voice in my left ear and a warm hand over the right side of my waist "you look like you need a pick me up angel. Rough day?" She moved from behind me to sit on my left side and I turned to face her. The brunette who bought me a drink, also known as Miss Prentiss, was sat next to me and she was fucking gorgeous. That's the only way to describe her. 

I sighed and took a moment to think. "A lot going on at work. That's all. You don't need to hear about my day". Looking back down at my drink I tried to keep the tears at bay. Damn this woman for asking how I was feeling. I didn't need the tears right now, yet one managed to slip out. Before I could lift my hand to wipe it away, the beautiful woman's hands were at my face with a touch lighter than a feather and she wiped it away. Her thumb stroked my cheek once and she used her thumb and pointer finger to lightly grip my chin so I was facing her again. 

I kept my eyes closed to avoid making a fool of myself but Miss Prentiss had other ideas. When she spoke her voice was firm but still gentle. "Look at me angel. I'm asking because I care and you look like you need someone to help you right now. Let me take care of you please. I promise not to take advantage of you. Nothing sexual tonight. I want more than one night with you". This woman knows what she's doing. Definitely not new around here. My eyes immediately snapped up. This woman was super attentive and so far she seemed different from most of the other Domme's I had met. Most just wanted a hookup to ease their thoughts. This woman might be decieving me. My eyebrows furrowed in thought and she let out a small chuckle. "My intentions are to look after you tonight because you need that, angel, and hopefully when you wake up tomorrow you'll consider going on a date with me. Tell me what you want to happen tonight. My name's Emily by the way". 

I closed my eyes to think about what she had suggested and also carefully think about what I was going to say to her. "I'm Y/N. I think I need you to take control and not let me think about the day I've had. I promise to tell you, just not right now. Could you take care of me Emily?" I used her name for the first time and gave myself the courage to look directly at her. 

She was smiling at me and started to run a hand through my curls. "Of course I can gorgeous. Finish your drink and tell me whether you'd rather go back to my apartment or I can take you home. There's no rush to decide right now". I stirred the little amount of ice that was left in my drink while I weighed up my options. If I went back to Emily's apartment I could completely switch off from thinking about my responsibilities as a lawyer, and if I went back to my apartment, I'd see some cases and want to start working again. Probably not the best idea. Tomorrow was my day off and I was exhausted. Did I really want to be practising law when I didn't need to? No. 

I found my voice again and turned my attention back to the gorgeous woman in the suit. "I'd like to go back to your apartment please Emily". The hand that had been playing with my hair stilled and fell to my shoulder instead. Her nimble fingers stroked my collarbone as I finished the drink she had bought me. 

She smiled brightly at me, took her jacket off and draped it around my shoulders leading me to the exit. "Good girl Y/N. Thank you for telling me what you'd like to do. I won't force anything". She put her arm around my waist to keep me close. Andrew was already holding my coat and bag as we approached him and Emily reached for them with her free hand. "Thank you Mr Walker. I'll look after Y/N. We're just heading to get some food and perhaps have chat. Night!" She took her hand off my waist to put my bag over her shoulder and drape my coat over her forearm. I gave Andrew a smile and leaned back into her side as her comforting arm slipped back around my waist. She opened the door for me to leave first and reached into the pocket of her pants for her car keys. She used the keys to unlock a black Cadillac CT6 and opened the passenger door for me. I put my arms in her suit jacket and wrapped it around me and then put my seatbelt on. She smiled at me and said "thank you angel". Emily left a gentle kiss on my hairline, closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Once we left the street we were parked in, she reached for my hand to put on the gearstick under hers and asked "are you hungry? I could stop somewhere on the way back to my apartment if you'd like". 

Somehow this woman managed to make me feel at ease after only a few hours of knowing her. "Umm, no thank you. I'd just like to rest if that's okay". She smiled again and nodded. Emily hummed along to the radio and stroke her thumb across my knuckles of the hand still on the gearstick. 

A few minutes later we pulled into an apartment block that looked fairly new. Emily put a passcode in to unlock the gates and then pulled into a space with a sign that said 'Reserved for Miss E.P.' That's very fancy. She turned off the ignition, placed a gentle kiss to my knuckles and turned to face me while cupping my face with the hand she just used to lift my knuckles to her lips. "First I need to make sure you're okay with this Y/N. Can you tell me your safe word incase I do something you don't like or you want to stop what we're doing at any point?" 

I leaned into the touch that lingered on my cheek for a second before remembering to respond to Emily. "My safe word is Lavender and I like to use the stoplight system to check in".

A bright smile lit up her face and she stroked her thumb over my cheek a few times. "That's great. Good girl. Then let's go inside and get you comfortable angel". My heart fluttered at the praise and when she came around to open the car door for me, I was met with a feeling of safety and comfort from Miss Emily Prentiss. Was it too soon for this?

—————

A/N - gentle and caring Emily so far.


	2. Emily’s Apartment

From the moment I stepped out of Emily's car to the moment where she opened the door to her penthouse apartment, she never let go of my hand. It seems Emily likes a lot of physical contact, perhaps it's something she isn't particularly used to or it's how she shows affection. She let go of my hand to unlock the door and guided me inside. I looked around to see the tall glass windows, black curtains, black book shelves and black furniture while Emily put my bag down and hung my coat on the rack next to the door. She flicked the lights on and set them so they weren't as bright and harsh, and gave me a glass of water that she'd somehow poured from the kitchen while I was taking in her home. 

Emily put a hand on my elbow with the lightest touch so she didn't startle me as said "go and have a shower love. It's only 9pm. I'll show you where the bathroom is and while you do that I'll put on a movie and get you more comfortable clothes. Then you will sit here with me and pay attention to what I've chosen. Do you understand?" I nodded to say that I did understand but she wanted more from more. "I need you to use your words angel, tell me if it's okay. Can you do that? Use your colours please".

I took a deep breath and licked my lips before speaking. "Green. Yes, Emily. I can shower while you put on a movie for us to watch".

Her smile was reassuring. "Thank you angel. Follow me to the bathroom. I'll leave the clothes on the counter. I won't be long". Her hips swayed beautifully as she left to help me feel more comfortable in her home. I figured out how to set the correct temperature and work the shower correctly. I barely registered Emily entering the bathroom to give me the clothes she had previously offered. I was glas to be getting out of my long, tight work shirt and the tight shirt that us female lawyers were expected to wear. Those heels were a bitch to walk in as well.

Sure enough, when I stepped out of the shower Emily had left me a large white t-shirt, some grey sweatpants that seemed long on me and a simple pair of black panties. They smelled of vanilla and honey, like Emily. I pulled on the clothes and put my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and stepped out of the bathroom to find Emily in similar clothing. "Hey angel, you look beautiful like this too. Come and sit with me and rest your head on my lap. I'm going to play with your hair for a while". 

Wow. This woman keeps showering me with compliments, and she was going to play with my hair. I really hope with isn't just a one night thing. Did I also mention that she looks really fucking hot in sweatpants?

I let Emily play around with my hair and lay there concentrating on the movie like she'd told me to. My mind was feeling a lot clearer than it did when I left work this afternoon. When the credits to the movie started rolling I felt Emily begin to move underneath me. I lifted my head to allow her more room and she put on one of the TV shows that was playing and turned the volume low enough that it could be used as background noise. "Are you okay to talk to me now gorgeous? We can cuddle, whatever you want. Tell me your colour Y/N". 

Cuddling into Emily's side I spoke into her chest "green. I'll explain. It's kind of silly". She wrapped her arms around my body and left a few kisses on top of my head while assuring me that if it was bothering me, it wasn't silly and that she cared about how I felt. 

Ocassionally, Emily squeezed me a little tighter as I explain how the male lawyers at my firm looked down on me and disregarded my decision. When I finished, I felt a lot better about getting it off my chest. A few tears managed to escape from my eyes and Emily murmered how proud she was of me, even after only meeting me today. This woman is incredible. 

The clock reached midnight and 'Domme Emily' came out properly."Look at the time Y/N. You need to sleep! Would you rather sleep in the spare bedroom that I have or stay with me?" My fingers were dancing across her wrist and shen she offered for me to stay with her, they paused for a second. I was clingy and needed physical contact. "Do you want to stay with me tonight Y/N? I need you to use your words baby, please". 

My voice came out, almost as a whisper and Emily had to strain to hear me. "I'd like to stay with you tonight please. I think I'd like to be held and made to feel safe for a littlle while longer". I tried to cuddle further in her arms, almost a protest to move from the position we were currently in.

But Emily had other plans. She lifted my arms around her neck and lifted me up to carry to her bedroom. "Good girl angel. Thank you for telling me what you need. You did a good job. Let's get you some rest now. Hmmm?" I hummed in response and buried my face into the crook of her neck. Emily giggled a little and the hand that was covering my waist tickled me causing me also to let out a few giggles. 

Emily carefully placed me onto her bed, pulled the covers back for me to get in and turned on the lamp with was next to her bed. She got into bed with me and I snuggled close once again. The last thing I remember is Emily stroking my hair as I fell asleep and her telling me how proud of me she was already. It was a safe feeling and after knowing this woman for just over 6 hours, I felt totally comfortable in her presence. 

—————

A/N - Emily looked after Y/N when she needed it. Will she continue or is it just a one time thing?


	3. What Happens Now?

I woke up with my head on a woman's chest and her warm fingers making patterns on my back. Wait. That hasn't happened for a while. Where am I? This isn't my bed. I gently opened my eyes and took in my surroundings to realise I'd gone home with Emily last night and today was my day off. I cuddled further into her chest and she sighed contentedly. Neither of us said anything for a while. Emily placed a kiss on top of my head before speaking. "How are you feeling now angel? Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

I pulled myself out of her arms and lay on my back to face the ceiling. Closing my eyes so I didn't have to face Emily, I responded. "In all honesty, no I don't. You changed my entire day. I was just going to sleep off a hangover and look at more cases before going to court for the rest of the week. My day is entirely free and I'm happy about it. I feel so much better today. Thank you ma'am". 

She scoffed and poked my side. "None of the 'Ma'am' crap angel. I told you to call me Emily already. I'm glad you feel better. Can I get you some breakfast or would you like to stay here?" she asked as she turned to face me a brush a lock of hair out of my eyes.

I decided to mess with her a little and bring out the brat in me to tease her and see how she would respnd. She should know what she's getting into before she takes me on a date, right? "If breakfast is you ma'am, I'll take it". I said with a smirk that was quickly wiped off my face when my jaw was grasped between Emily's fingers and her breath hot against my right ear. I let out a small gasp. 

"My, my, someone is testing me already. Colour baby, can I go further?" Emily asked in a husky voice and my heart jumped a little. This woman is nearly perfect. 

My voice came out breathy and higher pitched than normal. "Green. Please Emily. Fuck".

Emily trailed her hand to skim over my neck and draw circles over my collarbone and her lips moved to the corner of my mouth as if she was going to kiss me. "Look who's decided to be a good girl now. Let's go put on another movie angel. We have things to discuss". She pecked me on the cheek, stood up and offered me her hand so I could climb out of bed too. 

I sighed and grabbed her awaiting hand because there was nothing I could do about the wetness between my thighs. It would have to wait until later. Emily chose a Christmas movie and set the volume on low so that we could talk like she wanted us to. "I'll be back in 2 minutes angel. Get yourself comfortable for me. Grab a blanket, lie down, do what makes you comfortable. I'm grabbing some water and a pen, okay?" I nodded when she looked at me and when Emily smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked around for one of the blankets she talked about. I spotted a grey fluffy blanket with stars and moons on it, wrapped myself in it and stood waiting for Emily to come back. 

When Emily came back, I was still standing up, wrapped in the blanket and she smiled affectionately. "Why are you stood up angel? Do you want to cuddle?" I nooded and she sat down with her arms open for me to fall into. Once I was comfortable in her embrace, she handed my a glass of water that had been set down on the floor along with a notebook and pen. 

I took a sip of water as she opened the notebook to the first page and wrote my name on the first line. My curiosity got the better of me and before Emily could explain what she was doing, I asked. She let out a giggle and poked me in the side. "Calm down little one. I was just going to explain. Firstly, I want to take you on a proper date. I was going to ask you last night but I wasn't sure if you were in the right headspace. Secondly, I want to talk about limits, safewords and names before I take tou on a date. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely okay Emily. Thank you for explaining. Yes, I'd like to go out on a date with you, and I'm also happy to talk about limits, names and safewords. It sounds okay". I cuddled into her side and she pressed a kiss to my hairline. 

"Right then angel. Safewords first. You said last night that you use the stoplight system and those colours and also that your safeword is Lavender. Correct?" When I nodded, she carried on. "Good. Do you have any other safewords you'd like to add?" I shook my head to say no and Emily wrote down my safewords and what they meant. "Thank you angel. I need you to use your words too, okay?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "No more safewords. Although I use 3 taps or knocks when I'm non-verbal to stop any activity. I can speak. I'd just rather not. Why do you call me angel?" I asked out of curiousity. 

Emily use the hand that was wrapped around my waist to grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. "When I first saw you, I noticed how beautiful and pure you looked and you reminded me of an angel. Is that okay?" I snorted at the use of her word 'pure' but responded all the same. 

"I like it when you call me angel. Although I'm not sure 'pure' is the correct word to use when descibing me Emily..." She drew circles on my hips and poked my ribs a few times before speaking again. 

"Time to talk about pet names now angel. Do you have any preferences, or dislikes that you'd rather me avoid?" I know this can be a sensitive topic. Perhaps you'd like to write them?" She handed me the notebook and I accepted it. I wrote two lists underneath the one Emily had written with my safewords, one with names I liked to be called and one with names I didn't like to be called.

When I handed Emily the notebook again, she smiled and slid her finger over every word I wrote to take it in. She tapped my nose with the end of the pen that didn't have ink and in response my nose scrunched. "Good girl. Thank you. Do you want to talk about limits now or wait a while?" Emily asked and then placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"We can talk about limits now." 

Emily handed me a glass of water and pulled me into her side to squeeze me for a moment, then she stood up. "I'm just going to grab a list of limits I have written in a document. I'll be two minutes baby. Stay here". When I nodded, she smiled briefly and left the room. Emily came back holding a plastic file that had a few pieces of paper in it and I hadn't moved from where she told me I was to stay. She placed the papers in front of me and sat down at the other end of the room. She bit her lip and looked at me through her eyelashes. Shy Emily. "The limits on that list are what I'm comfortable with personally. If there's anything you'd like to try that isn't on that list, write it down on the bottom of the last page, and I'll consider it. I'm going to sit over here and you can fill out the limits yourself. I don't want to influence you in any way. If you need any clarification, I can help you angel. I want you to cross out the things you are not interested in and write how you feel about the remaining things. Okay?". 

I smiled and verbally responded to Emily because she looked so anxious. "Yes. Thank you Emily. I appreciate you giving me space and letting me do this myself". I looked down at the papers that had been placed in front of me and I started to make my way through all of the activities on the list. By the end of the last page, I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to try at the moment, so I handed them back to Emily who also read through them. She put the list of names and safewords on top of my limits and put them into her file. She held me close to her body and I felt very safe.

Y/N - Safewords, Limits and Names.  
'Safewords:  
\- Red or Lavender to stop.  
\- Yellow or Amber to slow down or check in.  
\- Green to carry on or go further.  
\- Non-verbal sign is 3 taps on the hand or arm, claps or knocks on an object.'

'Names I like:  
\- Angel.  
\- Baby.  
\- Princess.  
\- Baby girl.  
\- Good girl/naughty girl.  
\- Slut.  
\- Whore.  
\- Mine.  
\- My little bitch.  
\- Y/N.  
\- Little one'.

'Names I dislike:  
\- Vile human.  
\- Disgusting.   
\- Worthless person.  
\- Pathetic girl.  
\- Pet or animals.  
\- Prounouns other than she/her'.

'Limits:   
\- Age play: specifically being younger, a little or a student: Green.  
\- Anal play: yellow, possibly try in the future.  
\- Asphyxication: green, ask beforehand while in the scene.  
\- Biting: green, check about visible marks before playing.  
\- Blindfold: green.  
\- Bondage: light: green.  
\- Breath control: mild restriction, choking: green.  
\- Chosen clothing for: green.  
\- Clamps: nipples: green.  
\- Collars: private, public (discreet): green.  
\- Cuffs: leather, handcuffs: green.  
\- Cunnilingus: giving and recieving: green.  
\- Degradation: green.  
\- Dildos: oral, vaginal: green.  
\- Exhibition: before friends: yellow, discuss further.  
\- Eye contact restriction: green.  
\- Fisting: yellow, build up first.   
\- Following orders: green.   
\- Gags: ball, cloth: green.  
\- Genital sex: penetrative, peceptive, scissoring, from behing: green.  
\- Hair pulling: green.  
\- Hot wax: dripping on body: green.   
\- Humiliation: private (verbal): yellow, discuss further.  
\- Ice cubes: yellow, willing to try.  
\- Impact play: hand, cane, flogger, paddle, whip: green.  
\- Kneeling: green.  
\- Lecturing for misbehaviour: green.  
\- Massage: recieving and giving: green.  
\- Masturbation: yellow, tentative.  
\- Orgasms: controlled, denied: green.  
\- Punishment: green, establish rules beforehand.   
\- Roleplaying: caregiver(mommy/daddy, little), teacher/student, prison scene: green.  
\- Serving other dommes: supervised: red, hard limit.  
\- Sexual deprivation: green, discuss first.  
\- Spanking: hairbrush, hand, over the knee, wooden spoon: green.  
\- Stand in corner: waiting for domme, punishment: green.  
\- Strap-on dildo: oral, recieving, giving: green.  
\- Swallowing: cum, spit: green.  
\- Switching: green.  
\- Teasing: green.   
\- Vibrator: internal, clitorus: green.  
\- Wartenburg wheel: green. 

Aftercare:   
\- Cuddles.   
\- Kisses.   
\- Reassurance.   
\- Apple juice.   
\- Blanket.   
\- Chocolate.   
\- Staying with my Domme for her aftercare'.

—————

A/N - I’m taking a break from this fic to finish the Jemily one I’m writing. All my love to you. Thoughts or ideas please?


End file.
